character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragnarok (The Verse)/Omniversia999
WARNING: This is currently a work in progress. All who say otherwise will be noogied without any form of mercy. Thank you for your co-operation. Summary Ragnarok is my personal X-over fanfiction that I'm working on. My fanon Bowser profile is the thing that started it all, and, from there, I am working on it. Many series are featured in my crossover world, such as Super Mario, Warriors, Rick and Morty, and the like. I might probably make this a webcomic. Lore WIP Power of this Verse Attack Potency The characters of Ragnarok are varied in power, ranging from people that have a superhuman strength and speed, able to bust through walls and fall through floors with minor injury, going all the way to higher-dimensional beings who can destroy entire space-time continuums. The Bottom Tier of characters range from between Wall Level to Building Level. These characters are relatively weak compared to those from the higher tiers, but they hold a slight advantage over the real world, being able to burst through walls and break through several floors during their fights. Some can even go to Island Level, depending on certain circumstances. Low Tier characters have a higher power, scaling on a Celestial Level, able to bust various celestial objects, scaling them to the Gohma Vlitra on most occasions. The lowest of these characters are at Large Planet Level, due to the Gohma Vlitra being able to drag Earth along with its own weight during its chase, and the higher ones being Solar System Level, due to the same character's scaling to its canon counterpart. Characters from the Mid Tier are at a four-dimensional power level, being able to create or destroy enter universes. These beings are at least Universe Level+ due to their abilities to create a universe, and it depends on how powerful they are. The strongest of these beings have an infinite degree of four-dimensional power, being at Multiverse Level+. High Tier characters are around High Multiverse Level+, transcending four-dimensional time or scaling to said beings in terms of power. Most of these beings are usually at a lower tier before going to the High Tier. Please note that higher-dimensional beings don't need to have feats to be at this category. Due to Ragnarok running on M-Theory, it is an eleven-dimensional multiverse, and Top Tier characters are at High Complex Multiverse Level with eleven-dimensional power. Bowser himself had fought against beings such as Doctor Manhattan, who had that power. Speed Speed-wise, Ragnarok's speed scaling is wide and varied, with the lowest speed-based feats having the being able to react to and dodge lightning, scaling to Rick Sanchez's feat of doging a laser that traveled to earth in seconds during his fight with the President. Most of the weaker characters that have feats have this speed. The next speed feat scales to Rick's spaceship, capable of traveling through the universe at a very quick rate, putting these characters at MFTL+ speeds. The Gohma Vlitra was fully capable of keeping up with Rick and Morty as they fled from it when they caused the collapse of the replacement dimension's Earth by accident. An inaccessible feat is planned for characters that can move in a void, yet cannot move in places without time or space. The highest feats of speed scale to none other than Bowser himself, who moved through an erased world devoid of time, space, and even its own story, putting him and most of the main characters, or, at least their strongest forms, at an Immeasurable speed rate. Most of the weakest characters are able to have this feat. Hax Character Profiles Mario Characters Bowser Bowser Junior Rick and Morty Characters Rick Sanchez Morty Smith Evil Morty Kirby Characters Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Bandanna Dee Marx Void Termina Pokemon Characters Dialga/Elise Palkia/Annabel Giratina Warriors Characters Hollyleaf Asura's Wrath Characters Asura Gohma Vlitra Chakravartin Touhou Project Characters Reimu Hakurei Marisa Kirisame Spyro Characters Spyro Cynder Malefor Watchmen Characters Doctor Manhattan Doctor Who Characters The Doctor Daleks Original Characters Dark Matter Amalgamate Weapons/Vehicles/Objects Mario Weapons/Objects Airship Rick and Morty Weapons/Vehicles/Objects Space Cruiser Portal Gun Kirby Weapons/Vehicles/Objects Rainbow Sword Marvel Weapons/Vehicles/Objects Cosmic Cube The Infinity Stones Doctor Who Weapons/Vehicles/Objects TARDIS Sonic Screwdriver Original Weapons/Vehicles/Objects Star Rod AmalgamateCategory:Omniversia999